Theater of Life: The Zoo and the photobooth
by CharlesBennettRutherford
Summary: Beck and Nick go to the Zoo like the fans asked for but something's different. Beck knows about Nick's possible feelings towards him so this trip should be fun...Contains male/male feelings/relationship. Kind of a One-shot but will continue if asked. Rated M just to be safe.


It seemed like a normal Sunday where they both woke up at a decent hour and piled into the car to go to film. The California sun was bright and blinding as usual while the rest of the sky was barren of clouds. Beck was driving while Nick sat in the passenger seat fumbling with the radio. He wasn't really looking for music but he was the type of person who couldn't stand complete silence. This uncomfortable silence started when Beck had read about the fans noticing Nick's slow but progressive change in sexuality. He hadn't mentioned the comments but Nick could tell that he had been thinking about it. All those times during theatre of life where jokingly displays of affection now seemed like actual hints about how Nick felt about Beck. Nick's stomach sickeningly flipped and his hands grabbed onto his bare knees tighter. He didn't think that he could stand Beck always worrying about saying something or doing something in front of him. "You alright Rutherbuns?" Beck asked as he peered over to his side. Nick barely noticed that they had been sitting in traffic for the last five minuets now and that Beck had been staring at him the whole time. Nick shrugged with his rare uncaring expression and then pointed towards the next exit. Anything to take the attention away from his obviously tense posture, Nick thought anxiously. "I think that's the exit we need to get to the zoo," Nick said absent mindedly and then snapped his attention to the happily familiar pop song that came onto the radio. Immediately both of the boys smiled genuinely, Beck's lips spreading across his lips and his nose crinkling slightly whle Nick's childish dimples appeared on his face as the pearly white teeth were exposed in a full mouthed grin that threatened to split his face. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, So tell me what you want, what you really, really want," Beck began singing in a shrill voice before pointing to Nick. Nick got his best Spice Girls pose on despite being strapped to the car seat and made a hand motion that looked like it was holding a microphone in front of his face. "I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,So tell me what you want, what you really, really want," Nick sang back just as enthousiastically. It seemed like the song just wiped away all his nervous thoughts and all the awkward tension in the car. "I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha), I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah." Beck and Nick sang at the top of their lungs. Suddenly the weight of the previous thoughts were lifted off of both boys as they sang all the way to the Zoo. That had been the only little bit of traffic and everything was going great so far. Eric waited there with his camera gear all set up when both of them showed up. He immediately handed them their microphones that clipped convieniently onto their shirt collars. Beck took his in hand while looking at Nick mess with his on his creamy orange striped shirt. He had been noticing how Nick sometimes took things a bit far but he didn't think that it was because he liked him in a romantic way. All the times where Nick had basically drooled over tits or buns when it wasn't exactly necessary reminded Beck that his friend wasn't interested in him that way. At first Beck didn't realise that he felt anything more than friendship for his best friend and coworker but, after filming over 90 videos with the man, everything seemed to change. "You ready to film, Beck?" Nick and Eric asked simulatiously. They seemed slightly confused by Beck's sudden disinterest in what they were doing but it was ignored when his face scrunched into that playful look. "Shut up you little baby bitch boys. I'm always ready to fucking rock." Beck said confidently before striding ahead of both of them. First thing that came into sight at the beggining of the zoo were the monkeys. Apes to be specific but that shouldn't be something that one focuses on. The shenanegans and commentaries started from there until it was time to film the introduction. Nick made his way towards Beck who stood in the midday hot sun. His nicely muscled body leaned against the metal fence blocking the elephants from the crowd of children and adults observing them. A small lump formed in Nick's throat but he tilted his head and shook his head before walking up and facing the camera, avoiding Beck's searching gaze behind his shades. "Well here we are at the Los Angeles Zoo, thanks to you guys." Nick said casually as he turned his body slightly towards the Elephants. Beck picked up from there in his smooth but slightly rugged voice and followed Nick's body movement. After this they stopped at almost every animal pen to commentate on them (yes, Nick, commentate is a word if you're looking at this). The walk from each pen was disturbingly quiet, the tension between the boys even obvious to Eric. "What's wrong with the two of you? Usually both of you chatter the entire time." Eric said but only got smug looks from either boy. Beck turned to him and put mocking hand on his shoulder before leaning against him. "Do you miss our talking, little baby bitch boy? We don't talk to you so I don't know why you miss it. You complain like a woman about our intelligent conversations all the time." Beck said in a half joking half serious tone. Eric just shook his head and slung the camera over his shoulder. "Well I'm going to grab something to eat and drink to get away from you assholes. We should meet at the giraffes again in half an hour or something since it seems like they might do some more for the show." Eric said as he stormed away angrily. Nick looked at both of them before pointing towards the fuming Eric with his thumb with a puzzled look. "What got his thong in a twist?" Nick asked but Beck shrugged. "Probably his girlfriend or something," Beck lied and then looked towards a photo booth. A mischievious smile spread across his lips as several not so clean thoughts passed through his mind. All day Nick had been making his little lingering touches that seemed to innocent the everyone, including Eric, but Beck wasn't fooled anymore. His fans had pointed out to him that Nick actually was flirting with him so he took their advice and hopefully was going to succeed in 'seducing' Nick. "Hey Rutherbuns, you want to check out that photobooth with me?" Beck asked with childish excitement. Nick figured it would be fun but then he thought of how small the space would be. Being that close to Beck would definately damage, if not destroy, any resolve that he had. All day the small contact Beck had made with him after his testing touches made his heart flutter to think about. "It'll be funnn." Beck whined. Fuck it, Nick thought, and then allowed Beck to drag him into the offending teal photobooth. Before they entered the small photo booth, Beck took off Nick's sunglasses and his microphone. Nick's mouth dropped open momentarily before his mischieveious smile lit up his face. "Oh this should be fun." Nick said and then copied Beck's actions, leaving Eric to listen to nothing. As soon as the boys stepped into the booth, shit went down. At first both men just stood pressed up against each other in the tiny space the photo booth provided. Their breaths mingled and sets of eyes stared into each other until they broke out into nervous laughter. Beck took a deep breath before closing the few inches that kept their lips apart, something he had been meaning to do ever since he talked with the audience about Nick. At first Nick couldn't believe it; the first minute in here had been something they might have done in the street but once Beck smashed their lips together his known world blurred happily out of sight. He began to react more, pressing his lips back against Beck's softer ones and bringing his hands up from his shoulders to run his fingers through his messy, slightly long, golden brown hair. It felt like silk thorough his fingers and Beck seemed to shudder from the slight scrape of nails against his scalp. It was a good shudder, Nick thought as Beck trailed one of his hands to Nick's lower back so that he could press their bodies closer together for the sweet friction that both boys had been unconciously and conciously craving for. "Well Rutherbuns I guess you're the girl in this situation." Beck breathed raggedly as they pulled apart for air. Nick breathlessly looked into his eyes with a face that said 'bitch you have to be kidding me' but it quickly dissapeared as Beck rolled his hips against Nick's. A barely muffled moan of pleasure passed through Nick's lips and all thoughts completely vanished from Nick's brain. As they kissed, Beck could feel Nicks lips parting slightly, and knew what he had to do now so he slowly danced his tounge around Nick's upper and lower lip. He sucked and nibbled on the bundles of flesh before prodding his tongue gently into his mouth searching for his tongue in the foreign place. It only took a few seconds of Beck's tongue fumbling around the inside of Nick's warm mouth for their toungues to connect in an intertwined mess. They glided their tongues against each other making both men moan slightly and want each other more by each painfully slow second in the stuffy photo booth. The sound of voices angrily pulled them from their blissful make out session and there was still a lot they had to make up for but, after a few more not so innocent last kisses, Beck pulled back slightly with a genuine smile on his face. "Looks like we're holding up the line." Beck said softly in an amused tone. Nick still had his eyes closed and his swollen lips partially open, making Beck regret moving away, but eventually he opened his eyes and pulled lightly at the fist full of hair he had. "As much as I like this," Nick said, emphasising his words by trailing one hand down the front of Beck's shirt,"I agree that we should get out of here before someone walks in." Beck made a small unintentional whining noise when Nick parted quickly and out into the zoo but started laughing when he saw his lover's hair lose its boyance from being damp. "I guess people were complaining about rain and not the wait into the photo booth." Nick said in a slightly angry tone but then saw Eric making his way towards both of them. He was completely soaked thorugh all of his clothes while all of his gear was protected by his jacket. Nick barely contained a chuckle while Beck laughed quietly behind him. "Don't. Say. A. Fucking. Word." Eric growled as he walked past both of them. Beck and Nick just shrugged before smiling to themselves with bright knowing smiles that seemed out of place in the pouring rain. They ended up following Eric out of the zoo to escape the rain as well, their shoulders brushing together comfortably the whole way out. The only thing keeping them from holding hands was the fact that there was a group of school children in front of them. Several of them were already looking at their disgruntled friend with curious and innocent eyes. Beck made faces at them playfully, making Nick slap his shoulder lightly, before stopping in front of the parking lot. "Do you want to head back to my place to dry off?" Beck asked as he tried to peel his shirt from his shoulders. Nick thought for a minute and then nodded in answer, too nervous to use his voice. He had gone to Beck's once or twice but now that they had kissed, Nick wasn't sure of what would go down. Beck smiled and then turned down the rows of cars to search for his small blue camry. 


End file.
